This invention relates to retainers to releasably hold a vehicle floor mat in place on the carpet of a vehicle and specifically to such a retainer which is self-threadable into the vehicle carpet after installation in the vehicle and releasably cooperates with the floor mat to retain it to the carpet.
Retainers are known in the prior art for retaining a floor mat to the vehicle floor and/or carpet. Strata U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,390,912 and 3,391,959 disclose peripheral frames attached to the vehicle floor and into which the floor mat is fitted. Frames of this type must be positioned independently of the floor mat and require sheet metal screws extending into the floor pan of the vehicle with attendant sealing and corrosion problems. Also, each different size and type of floor mat requires a different size and type of frame. Other known retainers include fasteners which pierce the carpet and are secured underneath the carpet by attachment devices. Such fasteners and attachment devices require assembly before installation of the carpet.